theaterrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloriam Dei Wiki
374409 3820959696715 1567846173 n.jpg|Tuhan Yang Mulia 305093 495042053839974 971277661 n.jpg|Drama True Love Photo 400.jpg|Sangkuriang Project 100 4847.jpg|Drama The Two Kingdoms Foto Bersama angelic crew.jpg|Angelic Night 2010 the cast.JPG|Will You? Cas of Prodiga Son.JPG|The Prodigal Son Selamat Datang di Grup Teater Gloriam Dei Di sini kalian bisa membaca profil para anggota teater Gloriam dei, dan kalian bisa melihat naskah yang telah dibuat dan penampilan apa saja yang telah kami lakukan. Untuk pencarian lebih lanjut dapat mengklik kolom categories di bawah setiap artikel NB: Para Member Theater Gloriam Dei diminta sign up di wiki ini Script Words of the day "Hina terussss... Hina terussss... Tapi kalau gak ada aku gak rame tau... Lihat aja besok ya, aku pasti dibeli orang dan dibawa ke rumah yang bagus. Jadi mainan kesayangan pastinya dong!" -Jack in The box menyombongkan dirinya Active Members *Gregorius Glenn Adrian DSC05705.JPG DSC05782.jpg DSC05760.JPG DSC05778.JPG Cha glenn stage.jpg Glenn n cha will you.JPG The cast.JPG DSC05772.JPG DSC05770.JPG *Natasha Ingelia *Jonathan Japputra *Panji Mario *Mell Magdalena *Fiona Tamariska *Vania *Sharla Raisha *Darryl Theodora *Sabian Sumaji *Reinhart James *Arvin Theodorus *Kevin Alexander Featured Article Tokoh Antagonis: Antonidas -merupakan karakter antagonis di drama The Two Kingdoms. Ia diperankan oleh Jason Hansiever. Antonidas dulunya adalah asisten Ratu Lin Hua di Kerajaan Jiang, tapi karena kerjanya yang tidak pernah benar, korupsi, dan menerima suap, ia dipecat oleh Ratu Lin Hua dengan tidak hormat. ia pun menjadi benci sekali dengan Ratu Lin Hua dan mulai menyusun siasat untuk membunuhnya dan mengambil tahkta kerajaan Jiang. a berencana untuk mengadu domba antar dua kerajaan yaitu Kerajaan Jiang dan Kerajaan Manowar yang hubungan antar kerajaannya sedang berjalan tidak terlalu baik. Ia melamarkan diri sebagai Personal Asisten Queen Violet di Kerajaan Manowar. Ia pun diterima setelah personalia kerajaan itu menyetujuinya. Queen Violet dan seluruh isi kerajaan Manowar tidak tahu Antonidas itu siapa sehingga ia diterima-terima saja oleh personalia dan Queen Violet. Rencana pertamanya yaitu menyebarkan isu bohong kepada Queen Violet. Ia menunjukkan sebuah video yang memperlihatkan Ratu Lin Hua sedang menjelek-jelekkan Read More... New Articles True Love H-1.jpg|H-1 True Love berfoto narsis di depan Kinderdorff Make Up.jpg|Keadaan backstage kalau mau tampil Love of The King.JPG|Beberapa pemain Love of The King Cha cha.jpg|Cha-cha lagi di make up Glenn.jpg|Duo Glenn pas Reach to The Star Gladi bersih Natal 2012.jpg|H-1 Tuhan Yang Mulia Narsis dulu sebelum tampil Sheril with firends.jpg|cha-cha, angel, dan Sheril ketika H-1 Tuhan Yang Mulia 68862 3820961216753 1436043541 n.jpg|couple co cweet Nadia dan David Photo 402.jpg|Para penyihir di drama Sangkuriang Sangkuriang.jpg|Narsis sebelum tampil drama Sangkuriang Angelic Night.jpg|Penggembala dalam Angelic Night 2010 taiji master.jpg|duo taiji Glenn dalam Angelic Night 2010 jiang.jpg|Kerajaan Jiang yang narsis dengan ratunya yang diganti manowar.jpg|Kerajaan Manowar dengan gaya cool kaget.jpg|Shock yang cetar membahana narsis.jpg|Narsis ketika latihan The Two Kingdoms *Mell Magdalena *Kevin Alexander *Panji Mario *Arvin Theodorus *Tokoh Utama: Evelyn Pemeran Utama: Evelyn *Tokoh Tambahan: Gubernur Abraham *Tokoh Utama: Princess Applelia *Tokoh Antagonis: Ibu Tiri Ella *Tokoh Protagonis: King Applelon *Tokoh Antagonis: Antonidas *Tokoh Tambahan: Li Haojie News And Event *Will You Even natal gereja GII Hok Im Tong Mekar Wangi 14.12.13, dimeriahi oleh drama Gloriam Dei yang diadaptasi dri pengalaman hidup Ev.Ardiyansyah dengan konsep drama musikal. *Next Project? Natasha Ingelia dan Gregorius Glenn Adrian akan terus memikirkan projek-projek untuk di waktu yang akan datang sehingga nama Gloriam Dei tidak akan hilang. Cha" memberikan ide untuk membuat film dan Glenn bilang Gloriam Dei harus dijadikan salah satu kelompok dalam remaja GII Mekar Wangi sehingga jika diperlukan drama, kita sudah siap. *Meriahnya Natal Jonathan Japputra sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama Will You 14.12.13 meriahkan para penonton dengan aktingnya yang kocak. TIdak lupa juga aksi Panji Mario secara spontan mengenakan jaketnya kepada cha" sehingga para penonton terpukau. Masih banyak lagi kejadian-kejadian menarik tentang Drama Will You, baca di artikelnya Will You * Category:Browse